Needing The Man In You
by StephyMarie
Summary: Lois gets jealous when her rival Linda is back in town and wants Clark.


This is my first fanfic, and I am young so be nice. I wrote this last summer. Please send comments to angelsgalfriday@chickmail.com. Read on and enjoy!

  
  


Needing the man in you

By: Stephanie aka Lana Lang

Beeeeeeeep! Lois's arm slammed across the bed and slapped the alarm off. "Morning already, jeez," she mumbled as she looked at the time. Oh my God, 7 o'clock already! Lois raced out of bed, put on whatever clothes she could find, and flew out the door.

  
  


************************************************************* 

  
  


Lois walked into the newsroom in a bad mood. She'd had a bad date last night with Dan; well, it wasn't bad, but she couldn't keep Clark out of her head. Just to make her bad mood worse, she spotted Linda King. Lois felt like she was about to kill. Linda and Lois were best friends until that hussy stole her story and boyfriend.

  
  


"What the hell is she doing here?" Lois whispered angrily to herself. She walked over to where Linda and Clark were standing. Just as Lois got there, Linda turned around to see Lois's angry face. "Lois, how are you?" Linda said as she was about to embrace Lois. Lois backed away before Linda could lay a hand on her. "If you have to know, I'm fine. So what are you doing back in town?" Lois asked, annoyed. 

"I'm here on business, and while I was here, I thought I would ask Clark to the Charity Ball tonight," she told Lois, using that phoney, childish voice that she thought made her more appealing.

"Oh, so you two are going together?" Lois asked sadly. She felt jealous, but she would never let them know that, especially Linda. 

"Yes, we are. Clark didn't have a date; neither did I, and he is really good looking, so I thought I would ask him." She could tell Lois didn't like this, which just made it more fun for her. Linda had this look of evil in her eyes. 

While Lois and Linda had their little spat, Clark read the sports section of the Planet. He finished the article he was reading and looked up to see what these two women were talking about. When he looked at Lois he noticed the anger in her eyes, and maybe even a hint of jealousy? Nah. But he thought he should save Lois from killing Linda. "So, Lois, are you going with Scardino?" Clark asked, feeling a little jealous. 

"Yes, I am," she said proudly, which she wasn't. Lois secretly wanted to go with Clark. Damn these people!

"I have an idea! Why don't we make this a double date?" Linda asked in her normal voice. She knew Lois was falling for Clark and this would make Lois really jealous. That's what Linda wanted, something that Lois didn't. 

Lois and Clark looked at each other nervously. Lois spoke first. "A double date??" She knew that was a bad idea. She hated Linda, and Clark hated Dan. Going tonight would be a total disaster. The good thing was she'd be able to keep an eye on Linda. 

"Yeah, I'll meet you all there at seven." Linda left before Lois or Clark could speak.

  
  


******** 

  
  


Ring! Ring! Lois picked up the phone. "Lane here." "Lois?" "Dan, what' s wrong?" Lois asked, concerned. "Oh..Nothing..I was just wondering if I could meet you there around 7:30. I have a lot of work to do." "Ok, then, see you there." "Bye, Lois," he said as they both hung up at the same time. 

Clark, who had just finished talking on his phone with Linda, walked over from his desk. "Lois, what's wrong?" Lois had a strange look on her face. "Um, Dan can't make it until 7:30," she said. 

"Why don't we go in together? Linda is meeting us there. She called a few minutes ago to tell me she can't make it until nine." "Ok, come over to my place at 7."

"Look at the time! It's 5 already. I still haven't rented a tux. I'll see you at 7," Clark said as he rushed to save the day. He always does that Lois thought. Is it me? I'll find out one day. 

*************************************************************** 

What to wear, what to wear? Lois asked herself as she looked through her closet. She finally found the perfect dress. It was spaghetti-strapped, and Clark's favorite color on her, burgundy. She finished her make-up and hair and was now ready to go.

  
  


*************************************************************** 

Clark, on the other hand, was far from ready. He had just saved a bridge from collapsing. When he flew into his room through his window, he glanced at the clock. "Damn, it's a quarter to 7." Clark rushed at super speed to take a shower and then chose a suit. When he finished, he glanced at his watch. Ok, I have three minutes. With that, he flew out his window. Before going to Lois', Clark stopped at Tony's to get Lois some flowers. To his disadvantage there was a long line. 

*************************************************************** 

Lois was now waiting. She looked at the clock; it was 7:10. Where is he? She asked herself impatiently. Just as she was going to leave, the doorbell rang. Lois opened the door to see Clark. Oh, does he ever look good. Clark was thinking the same thing. Burgundy really did look good on her. It was silent for a minute in the room. Clark finally spoke first.

"I thought I should be a gentleman, so here," Clark handed Lois a bouquet of red roses. 

"Clark, they're beautiful, but you didn't have to," she said, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. She really wanted to kiss him. 

"I wanted to," Clark said with a hint of passion. He noticed Lois looking at him the way she looked at Superman. Clark got scared so he broke the silence. "So, shall we be leaving?" "We should," she answered while taking his hand. Lois and Clark both felt the electricity run through their bodies. 

  
  


*************************************************************** 

Lois and Clark arrived at the Charity Ball holding hands. They both let go when they spotted Dan and Linda talking in a booth across the room. Lois and Clark looked at each other with passion, and then went to join Linda and Dan. 

"Linda, I thought you couldn't make it until 9," Clark said confused.

"My boss let me off early, and I came. How come you two are so late? It's 7:30!" Lois spoke up. "We had to work late." Linda bought it. Lois and Clark sat down in the booth. 

Right after they sat down, Shania Twain's song, The Woman in Me, began to play. "Would you like to dance, Clark?" Linda asked. 

"Sure," Clark said while looking at Lois. Linda and Clark got up from the booth and made their way to the dance floor. 

The lyrics started: 

I m not always strong 

And sometimes I'm even wrong 

But I win when I choose

And I can't stand to lose

Dan got up and offered his hand to Lois. She accepted, and they began to sway to the music.

But I can't always be

The rock that you see 

When the nights get too long 

And I just can't go on Lois looked over to where Clark and Linda were dancing. Clark turned his head and saw Lois looking at him. Their eyes met; they both felt the passion as they looked at each other. 

Chorus: The woman in me 

Needs you to be

The man in my arms

To hold tenderly 

Cause I'm a woman in love

And it's you I run to 

Yeah the woman in me Needs the man in you

Clark asked Linda if he could finish the dance with Lois. Linda agreed. Clark walked up to where Lois and Dan were dancing. 

"May I cut in?" To Clark's surprise, Dan agreed. Clark took Lois in his arms, and they both started to sway to the beautiful song. 

When the world wants too much 

And it feels cold and out of touch

It's a beautiful place 

When you kiss my face

Dan walked over to where Linda was sitting and asked her to dance for the rest of the song; she agreed. Linda and Dana gain made their way to the dance floor. 

Lois and Clark looked over and saw Linda and Dan dancing. "Look who found each other," Lois said with a grin on her face. "I think they would make a great couple." "You're right, they would," she said as she put her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer. They both forgot about Dan and Linda. 

Chorus: The woman in me 

Needs you to be

The man in my arms 

To hold tenderly 

Cause I'm a woman in love 

And it's you I run to 

Yeah the woman in me 

Needs the man in you. 

Yeah the woman in me

Needs the man in you

Lois and Clark's bodies were pressed firmly together, not letting anything pass between them. Lois looked up into Clark's chocolate brown eyes for the second time that night. "I love you, Clark." "I love you too, Lois." Lois and Clark both shared a passionate kiss which lasted an eternity. 

I need you baby 

Yeah Yeah Oh baby...

  
  


The end Thanks for reading, please review even if it did suck. 


End file.
